History
by Spider Empress
Summary: The way Colonel Carter faced the Wraith, there had to be more to the story.


**Title:** History

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Sanctuary crossover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Based on same actors.

**Spoilers:** Takes place during Stargate Atlantis' "Be All My Sins Remember'd"

"Is she crazy?" the marine whispered out the side of his mouth as they escorted the Wraith to the lab.

"Shit, to walk in like that, she's gotta be. Or have balls the size of Manhattan," the other marine guard whispered back, holding his Wraith stunner steady on the alien's back. He'd seen what the Wraith could do, he'd lost friends to these suckers and he wasn't about to let this one loose on the station on his watch.

"Quiet," Sheppard finally broke in, chastising the guards. "Just be glad she's on our side."

"Yes, sir," they mouthed in agreement as they snapped slightly more to attention. Sheppard continued on at their side, worried about letting this guy into the same room as Rodney. After this was done he was going to have to have a serious talk with Rodney about their new Colonel. He'd read the files and heard Rodney talk about her for years, but he'd obviously missed something. She'd asked him for his opinion, knew he had a personal history with this Wraith. Like the Gou'ald she was used to, they both knew that while for now it was a better deal to trust him than to not it wouldn't stay that way for long. But she didn't let an inch of that wariness show once she committed. And what had happened in that cell between Carter and the Wraith, that hadn't been just a show for Woolsey. No one could be that brash just to make a point to some bureaucrat. She had stepped in that cell, not five feet from the Wraith, unarmed, and looked it straight in the eye. Not an ounce of fear. Not one blink, nothing. Hell he'd half expected her to shake the damned thing's hand. It'd been months since she'd joined Atlantis and she no longer had to prove herself worthy to command, but if any doubt had been left her actions today would remove all question. Already word had somehow spread if the heads poking out of quarters and people stopping in the corridors were any indication. Not only was a Wraith in Atlantis, working with them against the replicators, but their boss had gone toe to toe with him. And he'd cracked a joke. Like he relished the challenge. That in itself had put them more on equal footing than anything they'd seen before. It just wasn't natural. He had to be missing something.

The Wraith had been removed back to his cell while the new calculations were entered and the computer's programming adjusted. He stood when she entered the room. Carter wasted no time in dismissing the marines, against their strong objections, and they left to wait outside while she talked to the prisoner. He inclined his head as she approached the cell door. "Helen."

"John," Carter responded, her voice suddenly taking on a British accent.

"You've dyed your hair."

"What are you doing here John? What is this?" she asked, gesturing at his form.

"An unexpected side effect from traveling so far, I believe. Something about this galaxy, it changes people. People like us. Be careful while you're here, I wouldn't want to see that pretty face of yours become stuck like this," he said with a mocking grin. "And what are you doing here, my dear? Who are you now?"

"Colonel Samantha Carter. Current leader of this base."

"So I was told earlier. And what happened to your studies on Earth? Have you abandoned us? Abandoned your people?"

"No, of course not. This is an extension of my research. What these people do here, this program, its resources are invaluable. I can study people, technology, from other worlds. It's helped me identify key factors indigenous to earth and other abilities that have helped further my work. Alien, mutant, past, present, and future, it's all connected. But then, you've never really cared about that, John, have you? Still working towards destruction, you've simply found another visage," she told him with disgust. He never changed, whatever his form. She had tried to help him, continued to try, but nothing really changed. He was dangerous. She knew that. But she also knew she could never really change herself either, whatever identity she took on. Human or Wraith, Earth or Pegasus Galaxy, they had a history that neither could escape and were locked in a battle till one or the other changed enough to finally put it to an end. But this would not be that day.


End file.
